SciFiVerse- The Kelonian Civilizations
The Kelonians '''=Pureblood=''' The average Kelonian Pureblood male stands at 5'1 at 114 lbs, whilst the average Kelonian Pureblood female stands at 4'8 at 89 lbs. Their average lifespan is 83 years unmodified. They stand as the pinnacle of advancement and expansion that a race could achieve, being the first true intergalactic race to expand such a distance. God forbid they ever bound together as a single force. The average pureblood has black/brown/red/blonde hair, blue/green/red/mix eyes, tan/brown/black/mix skin color. Their unique biology and DNA allows them to hybridize with other alien species much more successfully compared to most other races. This wikia page is too limited to state every potential hybridization the Kelonians have achieved throughout their long history, though do assume every specified fact about their biology is up to be modified by such hybridization. The Kelonians have always specialized in using their mind over their matter, building and devising ways to get past the next obstacle in their way through life. This has served them well, up to the point where they began to come across those who could challenge this. Their History There is no known starting date as to the first original Garden Colony ship long, long ago; though many historians theorize it could have been millions of years ago, it does not truly matter. What does matter is the fleet of ships that got them to ''this'' galaxy, the Milky Way. Approximately 32k years ago, the GCSS Romulus was set for takeoff from IGS-174-AB4 to head towards the frontier systems upon the Milky Way galaxy for future colonization prospects. It was a long journey- but inevitably, the ship arrived, and began to build up a new foundation for Kelonian society, not knowing just what kind of mess they got themselves into with all their new neighbors. Considering the following great wars, wars in general, and major catastrophes that hit the Kelonians in the Milky Way, it is an amazing feat to see them still around and kicking- though many consider a Kelonian's greatest skill is their sheer stubbornness against death's grip; though these events have left the Kelonians un-united, and until the future brightens up, Kelonians may never truly unite until it is too late, or until a miracle comes. Just What Is There To Them The Kelonians specialize in tech, and tech accessories. Most Kelonians specialize in a technical field of sorts, to progress their people's hopes and dreams and their own wallets; though a select few take to arms to protect their kindred- these will be detailed more specifically in the faction pages of the Kelonians. Their greatest accomplishments technically speaking are their advancements in robotics, automation, and related fields, forming the backbone for the Omki Legion of old, while their Omiticayan neighbors specialized in the energetic and material technologies, and the Zelish specialize in the AI and misc. technologies. One of their most fascinating attributes as a race is their ability to populate new territory- most could compare them to rabbits in terms of such, with a thousand Kelonians easily growing close to 40k people in a span of 20 years. [20% growth rate]. Their Confirmed Characters